


Dashing.

by Belladonnan Bulwark (WoodenHalla)



Category: Imperox, Original Work
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Other, Tikvah is trans and V is agender if you're reading this without the actual campaign for context., Vikvah if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodenHalla/pseuds/Belladonnan%20Bulwark
Summary: What if I wrote a thing about a dumb crackship that would never happen in canon, haha, just kidding.........unless?A very short spur-of-the-moment thing about a dumb farm girl and the party wine aunt.





	Dashing.

The sun had just started to set as Tikvah finally returned to the Inn proper. She’d spent so much of her free time today in the stables - it felt good, focusing on the horses for the first time in what felt like weeks. Like going back to her roots. Her mind kept wandering to her plans, though - to the fae that had to die, to the people they had taken… Maybe Maia was right, and they would be lucky to make it out with the one person… Perhaps Enith couldn’t help them the way the bohl had thought. Lost in thought yet again, she’d hardly notice the clack of heels and cane to her side.

“Are you alright?” Tikvah jerked back to reality at the familiar lilt of V’s voice, ears alert, and tail not unlike a seeding dandelion. The amused expression he wore was met with her own, coy laughter as her fur settled back in place.

“Oh, yeah, it ain’t nothin’ t’ worry about. Jus’, y’know… Thinkin’,” she’d say, then gesture a little more broadly, “‘bout things, y’know?” He’d smile and nod to her, though his emerald eyes wouldn’t meet her own - seemingly distracted by something above her. She’d hardly notice, though. Nervousness kept her mouth going. 

“Anyway, I think th’ horses should be good f’r now, I picked up a few things with th’ money me an’ Maia made at Wit’s place…” 

“Tikvah.”

“Oh, uh, I know we prob’ly ain’t gonna spend too much more time here after the, uh… Stuff, but it’s best t’ be prepared - seasons change on’a copper, after all…”

“_ Tikvah _.”

“Yeah?” She was an animated person, and gestured wildly as she spoke. He wanted a moment to mention, but it was difficult to cut in when she really got going.

“You have a…” He lifted a hand to point to it, but the look she’d give him - huge, deep-blue eyes and expectant smile... He’d simply let out a mildly frustrated sigh, though the edges of his lips still curved into the slightest, fondest smile. “... There’s a bit of straw, Tikvah,” he’d say, as he reached a clawed hand out and plucked the offending straw from her hair. She tensed slightly at the motion, and her cheeks warmed slightly under the thin layer of fur as he twirled it between spindly fingers in front of her. “We can hardly have our dashing knight wandering about looking so disheveled, now can we?”

There’s no doubt he had meant it as a joke - she’d tell herself that as he flicked the piece of hay to the snow at their feet. But the warmth wouldn’t leave her cheeks as his gaze fell back to her. She self-consciously began smoothing her hair out, offering another coy laugh.

“Yeah, I… I guess we can’t,” she’d offer, unable to quite meet his gaze. “Uh, I - I was jus’ turnin’ in f’r the night, though, so…”

“Oh, of course. Don’t let me keep you, Tikvah.” He’d step out of her way, painted lips still wearing an easy smile.

“Yeah! Uh, yeah. I’ll see ya tomorrow, then, V!” She swished her tail and offered a toothy grin. He gave a small nod of dismissal to her.

Then there was a beat of silence. The bohl’s lingering was met with the quirk of the tiefling’s brow, as the two stood awkwardly outside the Inn’s entryway.

“... I’ll be going in first, then,” he said, slowly, before opening the door and stepping inside. “And do get some sleep, Tikvah. You seem a bit…” He paused, thinking of the polite way to say this. “... _ Lethargic, _ today.” 

And with that, he was gone. Tikvah stood outside for a few moments too long. Eventually, she reached up to her hair, twirling the lock he’d plucked the straw from, and wondered absently if he’d meant it when he called her_ ‘dashing.’ _


End file.
